Harry Potter Truth or Dare
by annairb7
Summary: Harry and Hermione teach Ron, Ginny, Fred, and George a game called Truth or Dare. Read on to see what happens! Set in the Chamber of Secrets book, and Ginny can now talk in front of Harry.
1. And so it begins

*****Hello, Truth or Dare readers! I'm annairb7! 8 things I need to say first:**

 **1\. You should read the Philosopher's/Sorcerer's Stone and the Chamber of Secrets before reading this fanfiction**

 **2\. Ginny can speak in front of Harry and talk to him, and she still has a mega-crush on Harry**

 **3\. Set in the Christmas holidays of Harry's 2nd year (Chamber of Secrets book). Justin Finch-Fletchley and Nearly Headless Nick had been recently attacked**

 **4\. Please review and follow and whatever!**

 **5\. If you are a Hunger Games fan, please check out my fanfiction, Let the 70th Hunger Games begin!**

 **6\. I don't own Harry Potter, obviously. JK Rowling does!**

 **7\. Most of the dares are based off the dares my friends and I do at lunchtime at school. The extra rules added in here are also based off how we play Truth or Dare!**

 **8\. Enjoy reading!*****

It was a cold, snowy day in the winter holidays. The castle was covered in white, the lake frozen over with a thin layer of ice. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and the Weasley twins all sat in the Gryffindor common room by the fire, playing Exploding Snap and wizard chess. They had the common room to themselves - most people had gone home for Christmas, in fear of the attack on Justin Finch-Fletchley and Nearly Headless Nick. The remaining people were outside playing in the snow, which meant that Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Fred, and George were the only ones in the Gryffindor common room.

'I'm bored' announced Ron, sitting back in his cozy armchair as he waited for Harry to make his move in chess. 'How can you be bored? We're in the middle of Exploding Snap and you're in the middle of chess with Harry!' asked Hermione, almost incredulously. Ron was never bored when he played wizard chess, especially when the ginger-haired boy played with his best friend, Harry (mostly because Ron nearly always bet Harry).

'We've been playing chess and Exploding Snap for ages!' moaned Ron. It was true. All morning the 4 youngest Weasleys, Harry, and Hermione had been playing chess and Exploding Snap, swapping around so that they could all play each other. This had been going from 8:30am all the way to 2:45pm.

'Yeah, let's play something else. Gobstones?' suggested Ginny. 'Nah' said Fred. 'Snowball fight!' the twins said in unison. 'Maybe truth or dare' said Harry, who had just lost to Ron, who was partying, fist-pumping the air in victory. 'Yes, good idea!' replied Hermione. The 4 Weasleys looked at Harry and Hermione, confused. 'What's that?' asked Ginny curiously. 'It's a Muggle game' said Hermione. 'One person asks another 'Truth or dare?', and they either reply 'Truth', or 'Dare'. If they say truth, then they get asked any question, and they have to reply completely honestly. If they say dare, then they get told to do something, and they have to do it, whether it's embarrassing, or whatever. Want to play?' asked Hermione.

'Awesome-o!' Fred and George said. 'Sure' replied Ginny. 'I'm in' agreed Ron. 'Well, since I suggested truth or dare first, can I start?' asked Harry. 'Wait' Hermione said. 'When I played with my friends at school before I found out I was a witch, we changed some of the rules. Instead of just truth or dare, it's truth, dare, double-dare, kiss, command, torture. Double dare means you get to pick another person to do the dare with you, kiss is when you obviously kiss someone, command is where you're offered 3 commands, and you have to do one, and torture means either tickling or punching, your choice' explained Hermione. 'You also get 3 chickens at the start of each hour. Chickens are basically skips, once you reach zero then you can't skip. You can earn chickens by doing dares. Whoever has the most chickens at the end of the hour gets to do a group dare. Rules: No inappropriate stuff; if you kiss someone kiss them on the cheek, never lips; everyone except the person who's getting dared gets to check whether the dare is fair or not; you can involve people who aren't playing, don't hurt or humiliate them; if possible, avoid losing points for Gryffindor' rattled off Hermione, oblivious to Ginny discreetly yawning, Ron rolling his eyes at Harry, and Fred and George miming sleep. 'All clear?' asked Hermione loudly. Everyone jumped. 'Oh, um...yup' said Harry. 'Harry, you start' said Hermione.

Harry looked around. He was in the mood to dare someone. Hermione - no, she's pick truth, she's too smart. Ron - nah, Ron was his best mate, Harry didn't feel like picking him first. Ginny - eh, nah. Fred - yes!

'Fred, truth or dare?' asked Harry. 'It's truth, dare, double-dare, kiss, command, or torture' interjected Hermione. 'In that case, double-dare with George' answered Fred.

Harry thought hard for about 10 seconds. Then the perfect double-dare came to him. 'Run around the castle, and get as many shoes as you can from people in 10 minutes. No magic. A teacher's shoe earns 10 points, Dumbledore's shoe earns 100 points, and a student's shoe earns 1 point. Whoever gets the most points wins a chicken. Hermione, you go with Fred, to make sure he gets back on time, and make sure he doesn't cheat! Ginny, you do the same with George. Me and Ron can stay here' announced Harry. Ginny grinned. 'Nice one Harry' she said. 'Do either of you chicken?' asked Hermione. 'No way I'm chickening!' yelled Fred. 'Yeah, you're on Fred!' shouted George.

Hermione conjured 2 small blue stopwatches out of the thin air with a flick of her wand. She handed one to Ginny, who was getting up reluctantly from her comfy seat by the fireplace.

'On your marks...' said Harry. 'Get set...' 'GO!'

 *****Thanks for reading! Please review! What do you like, what can I improve on, if you want to say something then please do!** **If you are a Hunger Games fan, please check out my fanfiction, Let the 70th Hunger Games begin!**

 **Bye readers!*****


	2. The twin's double-dare

*****Hello, Truth or Dare readers! I'm annairb7! 8 things I need to say first:**

 **1\. You should read the Philosopher's/Sorcerer's Stone and the Chamber of Secrets before reading this fanfiction**

 **2\. Ginny can speak in front of Harry and talk to him, and she still has a mega-crush on Harry**

 **3\. Set in the Christmas holidays of Harry's 2nd year (Chamber of Secrets book). Justin Finch-Fletchley and Nearly Headless Nick had been recently attacked**

 **4\. Please review and follow and whatever!**

 **5\. If you are a Hunger Games fan, please check out my fanfiction, Let the 70th Hunger Games begin!**

 **6\. I don't own Harry Potter, obviously. JK Rowling does!**

 **7\. Most of the dares are based off the dares my friends and I do at lunchtime at school. The extra rules added in here are also based off how we play Truth or Dare!**

 **8\. Enjoy reading!*****

The twins scrambled out of the portrait. They spent about 10 seconds pushing and shoving, trying to get out first. After a couple of moments, George managed to shove his way out of the Fat Lady's portrait. Hermione and Ginny scurried after them, both holding their blue stopwatches. Harry and Ron lay back, relaxing in the nice warmth of the fire.

 ** _George's POV_**

I'm off, racing down the stairs. Fred charges the opposite way, Hermione trying to keep up with my twin. Meanwhile, Ginny is running after me, also trying to keep up with me, the blue stopwatch in her hand. I'm going to beat Fred.

I speed down the corridor like the fireworks Fred and I created. I nearly run head first into Alicia, who plays on the Quidditch team as Chaser. 'Alicia' I say. 'Give me your shoe!' Alicia gives me a 'What? Seriously?' look. 'Give me your shoe, please. I'll give it back in-' I checked Ginny's stopwatch '-9 minutes and 36 seconds.' 'Um...sure' agrees Alicia, untying her black shoe and passing it to me. 'Thanks!' I shout, holding her shoe, as I run past her. Ginny giggles at Alicia's questioning look

'Weasley! Don't run down corridors!' McGonagall's voice sharply says to me. I turn, to face Professor McGonagall, whose mouth is a thin line, her eyes flashing angrily. '5 points from Gryffindor' 'Can I have your shoe?' '...' '...' 'Why on Earth would you need my shoe, Weasley?' McGonagall asks, wearing an expression close to Alicia's when I asked Alicia for her shoe. 'Dare' I say. 'Please, Professor, give me your shoe.' McGonagall draws her wand from her robes, and a single leather shoe appears from the air. 'Thank you, Professor!' I yell over my shoulder as I zoom past her, taking the shoe. Ginny is laughing so much she can barely run. '4 more minutes, George!' Ginny laughs.

I bump into Malfoy, who is swaggering down the corridor with Crabbe and Goyle (gits, all 3 of them). 'Watch it, Weasley' Malfoy sneered. 'Give me your shoe, Malfoy. You two, Crabbe and Goyle, give me your shoe as well.' Crabbe and Goyle take off the shoes, and are about to hand them over when Malfoy commands them to stop. 'Why don't you get your own shoes, Weasley? Too poor, I bet. You couldn't even afford a single Bertie Botts jellybean!' Malfoy laughs loudly, his two friends guffawing along with him. Ginny opens her mouth angrily, but I snatch Crabbe and Goyle's shoes, and zip off. I'm now carrying 4 shoes, and I have a total of 13 points. 'One more minute!' yells Ginny.

I fly around the castle, searching for a person. I can't seem to find anyone!

'And time's - UP!' shouted Ginny. Damn... 13 points is nothing. If only I found someone in that last minute!

Ginny covers her mouth, stifling the laughter. 'What's so funny?' I ask. 'It's...Hermione bewitched the stopwatch to tape everything, we can show Harry and Ron!' snorted Ginny. 'What! You weren't meant to tape us! Not that the dare was all that bad' I say. Together, my sister and I troop back to Gryffindor Tower

 _ **Fred's POV**_

George rams me out of the way so he could get out of the Fat Lady's portrait first. Scowling, I scramble after him. I race left, along the corridor, while George flew down the staircase, Ginny behind him. Hermione's trying to keep up with me, but she's a bit far behind me: I'm sprinting as if for my life. I'm going to beat George.

I run around for the first minute or two, finding no one. The castles seems to be deserted, most of the students outside to play in the snow. Nobody would give me their shoe if they were playing in the snow, and anyway, I don't have time to run all the way down onto the grounds

I zoom down the Charms corridor, and I see a tiny figure, evidently talking to a much taller person. I speed up, and skid to a stop. Perfect. I'm definitely going to beat George.

'Professor Dumbledore' I say, interrupting Professor Flitwick. 'Can I please have your shoe, sir?' I asked politely. Normally I'm not polite, but a) he's Headmaster b) if I'm rude Dumbledore won't give me his shoe and c) I'm already being rude by butting into Professor Dumbledore and Professor Flitwick's conversation.

'May I ask why, Mr Weasley?' Dumbledore says, his piercing blue eyes twinkling in amusement. I begin to explain. 'I got a dare from Harry, and I picked George to do it with me. We have to get as many shoes as we can in 10 minutes. A student's shoe counts for 1 point, a teacher's earns 10 points, and yours, sir, earns 100 points.' I take my time explaining. I expect Dumbledore to give me his shoe, and I'll be done - there's no way George could have gotten 100 points.

'Here is my shoe, then, Mr Weasley. I hope you win' Dumbledore replies. He takes out his wand, and gives it a sharp jab. A single green shoe appears from thin air. I catch it. 'Thank you, Professor' I say. 'Oh, and may I have yours, Professor Flitwick?' I ask. 'Yes' he squeaks, taking out his wand. In a millisecond, an orange shoe clatters to the ground. 'Thank you!' I say happily to the pair, waking away.

'3 more minutes' announces Hermione staring at the small blue stopwatch. I nearly forgot she was there. 'What?' I ask Hermione, questioning her suppressed giggles. 'I bewitched the stopwatch' said Hermione. 'It's been filming the whole time, so we could make sure that you didn't cheat.' 'Eh' I say. 'You can let the other watch my amazing win!'

We begin walk back to Gryffindor Tower, with me confident that I've won with 110 points.

 _ **Overall POV**_

Harry and Ron were beginning to get bored. 'How long has it been?' whined Ron. Harry checked his watch. '8 minutes' the dark-haired boy replied. 'They'll be back soon, Ron.'

They sat, enjoying the heat of the crackling fire. The portrait suddenly opened, revealing Fred and Hermione, Fred holding only 2 shoes. 'You're early' said Harry. Ron raised his eyebrows at Fred's 2 shoes, a green one and an orange one. Hermione held out the stopwatch. 'Look at this' she said, and Hermione pressed a button on the blue stopwatch.

The time on the screen vanished, the screen turning into a miniature television. Ron held it, both Harry and Ron watching the screen. It replayed Fred running around the castle, then him meeting Professor Dumbledore and Professor Flitwick, Fred talking, then getting both of their shoes.

Just then, George and Ginny climbed in through the hole. George held 4 shoes, looking disgruntled. Ginny snorted with laughter. 'Watch this' she giggled, and pressed the same button that Hermione did, but on the stopwatch that Ginny had. Ginny then passed the blue stopwatch to Harry, who held it out to Ron so they could both see it.

The stopwatch replayed George running into Alicia, taking her shoe, then running into McGonagall. 'You lost 5 points for Gryffindor?' asked Hermione skeptically, who was watching over Harry and Ron's shoulder. 'Yeah, so?' retorted George. McGonagall handed over her shoe, then the screen showed George talking to Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle. 'Did you get their shoes?' asked Harry interestedly. 'Watch' said Ron. The stopwatch showed George taking Crabbe and Goyle's shoes.

'That's it' said Ginny. 'So who wins?' 'Well, it was easily Fred. He got 110 points!' said Ron. Fred beamed while George's mouth fell open. Quickly covering his surprise, George scowled. 'No' said Harry. 'I said for them to get the shoes, not for people to conjure shoes out of thin air. So-' Harry was cut off by Fred, who let out a furious exclamation, while George looked ecstatic. 'In first place, George, with 3 points! Second place, Fred, with no points!' grinned Harry. 'WHAT?! You are JOKING ME!' hollered Fred. 'I got DUMBLEDORE's shoe, plus Flitwick's! How does GEORGE win?!' 'Oh yeah, in your face, I win, suck it up Fred!' yelled George happily.

'Anyway!' bellowed Hermione. The twins shut up. 'You need to return all the shoes. George, you're on 4 chickens now. Fred, choose someone and ask them 'Truth, dare, double-dare, kiss, command or torture'' ordered Hermione, while getting a piece of parchment. In small, neat, handwriting, Hermione wrote:

 _Truth or Dare_

 _Players: Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Fred, George_

 _Harry: 3 chickens_  
 _Ron: 3 chickens_  
 _Hermione: 3 chickens_  
 _Ginny: 3 chickens_  
 _Fred: 3 chickens_  
 _George: 4 chickens_

'Hm' said Fred. 'I choose...'

 *****Thanks for reading! Please review! Any suggestions on truths/dares/double-dares/kisses/commands? Tell me!** **If you are a Hunger Games fan, please check out my fanfiction, Let the 70th Hunger Games begin!**

 **Goodbye!*****


	3. A truth, a dare, and a double-dare

*****Hello, Truth or Dare readers! I'm annairb7! 8 things I need to say first:**

 **1\. You should read the Philosopher's/Sorcerer's Stone and the Chamber of Secrets before reading this fanfiction**

 **2\. Ginny can speak in front of Harry and talk to him, and she still has a mega-crush on Harry**

 **3\. Set in the Christmas holidays of Harry's 2nd year (Chamber of Secrets book). Justin Finch-Fletchley and Nearly Headless Nick had been recently attacked**

 **4\. Please review and follow and whatever!**

 **5\. If you are a Hunger Games fan, please check out my fanfiction, Let the 70th Hunger Games begin!**

 **6\. I don't own Harry Potter, obviously. JK Rowling does!**

 **7\. Most of the dares are based off the dares my friends and I do at lunchtime at school. The extra rules added in here are also based off how we play Truth or Dare!**

 **8\. Enjoy reading!*****

'I choose...Ron!' Fred decided. 'Why me? I'm your brother!' complained Ron. 'That's why' the Weasley twins said in unison. Their younger brother scowled at both of them.

Ron thought for a moment. A dare and a double-dare wasn't a good choice, since it was Fred daring him. Kiss, command and torture all sounded bad. 'Truth' Ron answered. 'Truths are for cowards!' said Fred. 'Yeah' agreed George. 'Show some Gryffindor courage, little brother!'

Hermione made a face. 'Just because truth is answering a question, and isn't physical, doesn't make it any less a brave choice. You could ask an embarrassing question, ask anything! Truth and dare are equal in difficulty and bravery, it's just that everyone sees truth as cowardly!' Hermione burst out angrily. 'Fine then, Hermione' George said. 'If 'truth and dare are equal in difficulty', pick dare next time you're asked!' Hermione bit her lip. 'Sure, then, George' Hermione agreed. She would have said no, but Hermione wanted to back up her point.

'Anyway!' said Fred cheerfully. 'I've thought of truth question for little Ronny here, while you two were arguing. So! If you had to kiss anyone who's playing romantically for 10 seconds, who would it be?' Fred grinned at Ron's bright red face. 'Um...' he answered. 'I'd kiss a girl, and the only girls here are Hermione and Ginny, but Ginny's my sister, so Hermione' Ron mumbled, deeply embarrassed. Hermione turned slightly pink, but didn't say anything to Ron.

'Truth or dare, Hermione?' asked Ron. 'Truth' she answered quickly. The twins glared at Hermione, while Harry said 'I thought you said you were going to choose dare?' 'Fine!' Hermione sighed. 'Dare.' Ron thought hard. What was something that would make her embarrassed, angry, or make her go insane? Ron thought of the perfect dare for Hermione.

'You need to go return the shoes' Hermione told the Weasley twins firmly. 'Go on.' Fred and George picked up the shoes, and clambered out of Gryffindor Tower.

'I dare you to go get your copy of _Hogwarts, A History_ , and chuck it completely in the fire. No putting a fire-proof charm on the book. You also have to leave the book in the fire, you can't get it back out of the fire.' Harry, Ron, and Ginny laughed at Hermione's loud shriek. 'No' she muttered. 'Not _Hogwarts, A History_!' 'Dare's a dare, sorry, Hermione' said Ginny apologetically. 'You could chicken, though you'd be on 2 chickens' the red-haired girl suggested to comfort the hyperventilating bushy-haired brunette.

Hermione closed her eyes and tried to calm down. Was there a loophole in the dare? Ron had said 'I dare you to go get your copy of _Hogwarts, A History_ , and chuck it completely in the fire. No putting a fire-proof charm on the book. You also have to leave the book in the fire, you can't get it back out of the fire.' Any loophole in which Hermione could save her favourite book?

'I'll do it' Hermione announced. Ron raised his eyebrows, Ginny gasped, and Harry's mouths fell open in shock. Hermione marched up to to the girl's dormitories, grabbed the large green book, which had the Hogwarts crest and the title _Hogwarts, A History_ in cursive from her bedside table (she'd been re-reading it the previous night) and came back into the common room, where Harry, Ron, and Ginny, sat, stunned that Hermione had agreed to throwing her favourite book into the fire.

Hermione sat down at a table, setting down her book, and whipped out her wand. 'Hey! No magic!' said Ron indignantly. 'Actually, you said 'No putting a fire-proof charm on the book', not 'No magic at all'.' said Hermione coolly. 'Ugh, fine' huffed the youngest Weasley boy. Hermione tapped the cover with her wand. _'Geminio!_ ' she said. A perfect copy of the front cover of _Hogwarts, A History_ popped up next to the massive book. 'Hm' Hermione said. 'I don't think my magic is powerful enough to duplicate the entire book, only the front cover. Well.' Hermione sighed, and opened the front cover. _'Geminio! Geminio! Geminio! Geminio_!' Hermione said, copying the first page, then the second page, and so on, undaunted by the big task ahead of her. 'Hermione, this is going to take forever!' ' _Geminio_! Sorry, Harry?' 'Have your turn, then carry on with copying the entire book' Harry suggested. 'Okay then. Ginny, truth, dare, double-dare, kiss, command, or torture?' Hermione asked. 'Double-dare, with-' Ginny's eyes passed over everyone '-Harry, because no one's asked him yet.' 'Okay' said Hermione. What should she make them do?

'Back' announced George, both Fred and George sinking into the squashy armchairs that they were sitting in previously. 'What's happened?' Ron answered George's question. 'I dare Hermione to chuck _Hogwarts, A History_ , into the fire. She's now duplicating the book, but Hermione has to copy one page at a time, so it's going to take forever. Hermione's going to double-dare Ginny and Harry, then return to copying _Hogwarts, A History'_ explained Ron.

Hermione smiled (slightly evilly), showing her large front teeth. 'Ginny, Harry. I have your double-dare. Walk around the castle holding hands. You have to tell 10 people that you're dating, and totally in love with each other. If you do that without letting go of each other's hand, you both earn half a chicken each.'

Ron, Fred and George all snickered. Ginny turned a bright red to rival Ron's when Fred asked him his truth question. She had to hold hands with _Harry Potter_ , her crush Ginny'd had _forever_ , and tell 10 people that they were dating, and were completely in love with each other! Harry looked a bit uncomfortable, knowing about Ginny's massive crush on him. 'Well, go!' Hermione said impatiently. _'Geminio_!' Hermione muttered, as Harry took Ginny's hand. They clambered out of the common room, Ron, Fred, and George following the pair. Hermione stayed, repeatedly saying _'Geminio! Geminio_!' over and over.

 _ **Ginny's POV**_

Oh. _Merlin_. MERLIN! I'm holding hands with HARRY POTTER! I can't believe it! My crush I've had _forever_! And we have to tell people we're d _ating_! And that we're _in love_! I CANNOT believe it! I'm holding his left hand! _Harry Potter's_!

Harry and I got out of Gryffindor Tower. Oh no, my hand's getting all sweaty. I go left, along the corridor, while Harry goes right, down the stairs; we nearly let go but I managed to cling to his fingers. I follow Harry down the staircase, Ron and the twins behind us, snorting with laughter. Heat rushes to my face, and I stumble slightly on the stairs.

I see Looney Lovegood, a Ravenclaw in my year, coming up the stairs. 'Hello' Harry greeted her, obviously not knowing Luna's name. 'Hello. You're Harry Potter' Looney replies. 'I know. Um, so I wanted you to know, Ginny and I are dating' Harry told Luna, his voice wavering a bit but otherwise acting pretty normal (unlike me). 'Oh, really?' asked Looney breathlessly, staring right at me. 'Yeah' Harry agreed. 'I love Ginny so much.' I can hear Ron blocking his mouth to keep his laughter in. 'Okay. Bye, Ginny, and Harry Potter!' 'Bye' Harry replied, turning away. We continue down the stairs. My heart races. Harry told Luna Lovegood we were dating, and that he loved me! I wish it was true.

We wander around for about 5 minutes, not meeting anyone. 'This is boring!' complained Fred loudly. 'Yeah' George agreed. 'Okay, to speed it up, Harry and Ginny have to tell the next 9 people they see that they're dating' Ron suggested. Harry and I agreed. I love his emerald-green eyes.

Just our luck, Snape is the next person we see. 'Go!' whispered the Weasley twins loudly to us. 'Fine' Harry says. We walk up to Snape. 'Professor' Harry said through clenched teeth. 'I'd like you to know that Ginny and I are dating, and I love her' Harry said, doing his best to ignore the 3 youngest Weasley boy's snickers and Snape's raised eyebrows. My face is probably as red as my hair. '20 points from Gryffindor for pointless interruptions, Potter, Weasley' Snape sneered coldly, and swept away (like a large bat), his robe and long greasy dark hair whipping around. Ignoring Fred and George's catcalls and wolfwhistles, hand in hand, yet again Harry and I set off.

After Luna Lovegood and Professor Snape, Harry told Angelina Johnson, Dean Thomas, Professor Sprout, a 6th year Hufflepuff, Parvati Patil, Pansy Parkison, Penelope Clearwater, and the Bloody Baron that we were dating and in love, me not saying anything for the entire 12 minutes. I didn't look at Harry once we let go of each other's hands, as we climbed into the Gryffindor common room.

 ** _Overall POV_**

'Half a chicken each to Harry and Ginny' Ron told Hermione, who was still working on duplicating her ginormous book. The bushy-haired brunette took out the parchment and a quill, and added in Harry and Ginny's half chickens:

 _Truth or Dare_

 _Players: Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Fred, George_

 _Harry: 3 chickens - 3 1/2 chickens_  
 _Ron: 3 chickens_  
 _Hermione: 3 chickens_  
 _Ginny: 3 chickens - 3 1/2 chickens_  
 _Fred: 3 chickens_  
 _George: 4 chickens_

'Ginny, go!' said Hermione, pulling out her wand and turning to _Hogwarts, A History_ once again. For the first time in about 15 minutes, the only female Weasley child spoke up.

'I choose...'

 *****Thanks for reading! Please review, if you have any suggestions for a truth/dare/double-dare/kiss/command/torture Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Fred or George could do!** **If you are a Hunger Games fan, please check out my fanfiction, Let the 70th Hunger Games begin!**

 **Again, thanks for reading, and goodbye!*****


	4. The end of the hour

*****Hello, Truth or Dare readers! I'm annairb7! TEN things I need to say first (ha, I bet I got you. You thought I was going to say 8 things, like usual):**

 **1\. You should read the Philosopher's/Sorcerer's Stone and the Chamber of Secrets before reading this fanfiction**

 **2\. Ginny can speak in front of Harry and talk to him, and she still has a mega-crush on Harry**

 **3\. Set in the Christmas holidays of Harry's 2nd year (Chamber of Secrets book). Justin Finch-Fletchley and Nearly Headless Nick had been recently attacked**

 **4\. Please review and follow and whatever!**

 **5\. If you are a Hunger Games fan, please check out my fanfiction, Let the 70th Hunger Games begin!**

 **6\. I don't own Harry Potter, obviously. JK Rowling does!**

 **7\. Most of the dares are based off the dares my friends and I do at lunchtime at school. The extra rules added in here are also based off how we play Truth or Dare!**

 **8\. Thank you guys SO SO much for the support and reads and stuff. This story got double the reads my Hunger Games story got in a month, in only 1 day! THANK YOU GUYS!**

 **9\. Sorry, I got the command thing wrong. What command actually is is when the person gets 3 options for command, the commands picked by whoever asked 'Truth or dare?'**

 **10\. Enjoy reading!*****

'I choose...George!' decided Ginny. George and Harry were the only ones were hadn't been directly chosen yet, and since she just picked a Harry for a double-dare, that's why Ginny decided on her older brother George.

'Dare' said George. 'Do your best, little sister!' Ginny stared into the merrily crackling fire, thinking hard. She wanted to make George do something extremely funny for the rest to watch. Hm...

'I dare you-' Ginny said, after about 20 seconds. '-to go up to Dumbledore and sing 'If you're happy and you know it smack your butt, if you're happy and you know it smack your butt, if you're happy and you know it and you really want to show it, if you're happy and you know it smack your butt'. You also have to turn around and smack your butt. If you do it, you get 2 chickens.' Ginny sat back in her comfortable armchair, while George looked quite shocked at how good a dare Ginny did. Quickly hiding his surprise, George grinned.

'Sure' George said, standing up. 'Who wants to watch me?' Harry, Ron, Ginny and Fred all stood up immediately. 'Big audience, everyone loves me!' commented George. All but Hermione (who was still muttering _'Geminio! Geminio!_ ' under her breath, tapping the gigantic green book with her wand) laughed. 'Well, let's get down to business!' the twins said together.

 ** _Hermione's POV_**

This is taking _forever._

I'm about halfway through copying my favourite book, _Hogwarts, A History_. Only Hogwarts had _Hogwarts, A History_ , and it isn't a book that you can normally buy in Diagon Alley, but I wrote a special order to Flourish and Blotts to ask for a copy of _Hogwarts, A History_ , and it only costed an extra 8 Sickles!

I'm absolutely determined to save my book. It's taking so long but I have to keep going, I can't lose _Hogwarts, A History_!

' _Geminio_!' I whispered, and a perfect copy of page 683, which is about what charms Godric Gryffindor, Rowena Ravenclaw, Helga Hufflepuff, and Salazar Slytherin put on the castle, appeared on the neat stack of pages next to me. _'Geminio! Geminio! Geminio_!' Pages 137, 138, and 139 fell on top of the pile of pages.

 _'Geminio! Geminio! Geminio! Geminio! Geminio! Geminio! Geminio! Geminio! Geminio! Geminio! Geminio! Geminio!'_

 ** _George's POV_**

This will be interesting.

I wonder how Dumbledore will react! I'm quite surprised at Ginny, it's a pretty good dare from an 11-year-old girl. 2 chickens is enough to make me do the dare, I'll be way ahead of everyone and then I can do the group dare at the end of the hour! I wonder what I should make Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Fred do.

All of us (excluding Hermione) get out of Gryffindor Tower. 'Where was Dumbledore when you asked for his shoe?' I ask my twin. 'Follow me' says Fred cheerfully, taking the lead. Harry, Ron, Ginny and I do as my twin says.

Apparently Dumbledore was not where Fred asked for the Headmaster's shoe. No one was near the Charms corridor, apart from Flitwick, who was marking homework in the Charms classroom. 'So' said Ron. 'What do we do now?' 'Look for Dumbledore' Fred and I say in unison. 'So we're just wandering the castle looking for Professor Dumbledore?' asked Ginny. 'Pretty much' we both say. Harry groaned, and we set off, going up and down random staircases, taking random shortcuts, and generally just running around lost, looking for Dumbledore in the enormous castle of Hogwarts.

We walk around for about 20 minutes, looking for the Headmaster. Eventually Harry spots Dumbledore around a corner on the 3rd floor. 'Go!' giggles Ginny. I walk up to him, trying not to look nervous. To be honest, I am a little nervous, but I walk up to Dumbledore, who has his back to me and hasn't noticed me.

'Professor!' I call to Dumbledore. He turns (swishing his long grey hair and beard as if in a hair product commercial), and asks 'Yes, Mr Weasley?' I take a deep breath, and sing.

'If you're happy and you know it smack your butt!' Laughing as hard as the others, I turn around and smack myself on the butt. 'If you're - happy and you - know it smack your - butt' I hit my butt again, laughing so much I can barely breathe. 'If - you're happy - and you - know it - and you really - want to - show it - if you're happy- and you know it - smack your butt.'

Harry, Ron, Ginny, Fred and I are positively howling with laughter. Harry and Fred have clutched their stomach, as if they had a stitch; Ron has his hand against the wall to prop himself up; and Ginny is literally rolling on the ground. I'm laughing so much I have tears in my eyes. Dumbledore gives me an odd look, then says 'Thank you for that spectacular performance, Mr Weasley.'

I laugh again and walk off back to Gryffindor Tower with the rest.

 _ **Overall POV**_

'That was brilliant, George' grinned Ron. 'Hilarious!' giggled Ginny. '2 chickens to me!' gleefully said George. Hermione, who was nearly done replicating Hogwarts, A History, snatched her quill and the Truth or Dare parchment, and changed it once again:

 _Truth or Dare_

 _Players: Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Fred, George_

 _Harry: 3 chickens - 3 1/2 chickens_  
 _Ron: 3 chickens_  
 _Hermione: 3 chickens_  
 _Ginny: 3 chickens - 3 1/2 chickens_  
 _Fred: 3 chickens_  
 _George: 4 chickens - 6 chickens_

'Hey, it's the end of the hour. George is the winner of the most chickens, so he can come up with a group dare for us all' announced Harry, checking his watch, which read 4:03pm

George punched the air happily. 'Yes!' he said, leaning forward in the squashy armchair.

Everyone, including Hermione, glanced at each other slightly uneasily. George was bound to come up with a ridiculous dare, something that would be extremely embarrassing. After all, he was one of the Weasley twins.

'Got it!' yelled George, after something like 45 seconds, making everyone jump in their comfortable armchairs (except Hermione, who jumped in her wooden chair at the table she was working at). 'So! Everyone sit in a circle down here-' George gestured to the rug '-and I'll spin my wand. I'll explain the rest in a minute.'

Everyone obeyed George, forming a small circle. George left himself out of the circle on the ground. He set down his wand, and spun it with an expert flick of his wrist. George's wand whizzed past Ginny, past Ron, past Hermione, past Harry, and past Fred. George's wand began to slow, pointing at Harry. Harry's eyes widen. 'I'm going to do the worst thing of the dare, aren't I, George?' asked Harry nervously, knowing that the answer would be 'yes'. 'Depends' said George brightly. 'Now, Harry, if you could go to your dormitory, please.' Harry stared at the whole group suspiciously before walking out of Gryffindor common room. George dropped his voice dramatically to a whisper. 'Okay, now, what will happen is that I will blindfold Harry, You guys line up, and don't make a sound. He'll try to guess who everyone is by touch alone. If he guesses all of you correctly, Harry will earn a chicken, so do a god job in disguising yourselves. Make sure you don't speak; Harry will recognise your voice. Do whatever you can. You could put a minor Hair-Growth charm on yourself, or change your hairdo, or cover yourself in water, or whatever. Go and get ready.'

George left the common room, leaving Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Fred to whisper what they should do to themselves. George walked into the second-year boy's dorm, to find Harry sitting on his bed. 'Hello, Harry!' greeted George cheerfully. 'So, I'll blindfold you in a minute. The others will line up, and you have to guess who they are by touch alone. If you get all of them correct, you win a chicken. All clear?' Harry nodded, relieved that what he had to do wasn't too bad. 'I'll blindfold you now.' George raised his wand, aiming it at Harry. _'Obscuro!_ ' George said, and a black blindfold suddenly appeared on Harry's face, blocking his eyesight. 'Ow! George, my glasses!' yelled Harry. 'Whoops, sorry!' George replied, and then said ' _Accio_ _glasses_!' Harry's broken glasses hurled itself off Harry's face, ripping the blindfold off Harry, causing Harry to shout again. 'You could be a bit more careful' grumbled Harry, as George put Harry's glasses on Harry's beside table. ' _Obscuro_!' repeated George, and another black blindfold popped onto Harry's face, obscuring Harry's sight.

'All set!' grinned George, and he lead the blindfolded Harry out of the dormitory, leading him down to the common room, where Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Fred sat waiting, all looking very weird.

 *****Thanks for reading! Please review! Any suggestions on truths/dares/double-dares/kisses/commands? Tell me!** **If you are a Hunger Games fan, please check out my fanfiction, Let the 70th Hunger Games begin!**

 **Goodbye!*****


	5. The first group dare of the game

*****Hello, Truth or Dare readers! I'm annairb7! 10 things I need to say first:**

 **1\. You should read the Philosopher's/Sorcerer's Stone and the Chamber of Secrets before reading this fanfiction**

 **2\. Ginny can speak in front of Harry and talk to him, and she still has a mega-crush on Harry**

 **3\. Set in the Christmas holidays of Harry's 2nd year (Chamber of Secrets book). Justin Finch-Fletchley and Nearly Headless Nick had been recently attacked**

 **4\. Please review and follow and whatever!**

 **5\. If you are a Hunger Games fan, please check out my fanfiction, Let the 70th Hunger Games begin!**

 **6\. I don't own Harry Potter, obviously. JK Rowling does!**

 **7\. Most of the dares are based off the dares my friends and I do at lunchtime at school. The extra rules added in here are also based off how we play Truth or Dare!**

 **8\. Thank you guys SO SO much for the support and reads and stuff. This story got double the reads my Hunger Games story got in a month, in only 1 day! THANK YOU GUYS!**

 **9\. Special thanks to DeyniraMalfoy for my first review! :)**

 **10\. Enjoy reading!*****

 _ **Harry's POV**_

I walk down stairs I can't see. I have to figure out who is who by only touch, and if I guess Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Fred (I assume George won't include himself in the group dare) correctly, I get a chicken!

'Okay, guys' George says. 'Line up here.' I think George is quite close to me. I guess that he's pointing to somewhere in front of me, but of course I can't be sure, as I'm blindfolded.

'Harry, you can start. There's no time limit, so you can take your time, but just don't take-' '-forever.' 'Did you really need to read my mind, then cut me off, Fred?' 'Yes, I did, dear twin.' 'Go, Harry.'

I reach forward, and I feel soft, long, curly hair, which confuses me. Only Hermione and Ginny have long hair, and Ginny's is straight, not curly. Hermione's hair doesn't really count as curly, it's quite bushy, and her hair isn't soft, I don't think. 'Um...Ginny?' I guess uncertainly. 'That's your guess. Next!' orders George.

I reach forward again, and I withdraw my hand quickly, inwardly cringing. This person feels like the got dropped into a massive tank full of goo or something! The only person that would agree to being covered in gloop would be Fred. 'Fred' I say, more confident with my second guess than my first. 'Next person' George says from beside me.

I feel the next person. They feel like they have a massive cushion stuck to them or something. I feel their hair, and find out they don't have hair - their head is fluffy like a cushion as well. If I guessed the previous two correct, then this is either Ron or Hermione. I feel like this is Ron, for some reason. 'Ron' I say. 'Last person, step right up!' calls George.

I reach forward, and touch the last person. They had no hair. The only person that I haven't guessed is Hermione, although I can't imagine Hermione agreeing to getting rid of her hair completely, even if she does sometimes hate how her hair is so bushy. 'Is it Hermione?' I asked uncertainly. 'Maybe' George said. 'I'll take off your blindfold, and you can see for yourself.'

I feel someone fiddling with the blindfold, and I can see! Well, no, I can't. Everything is blurry without my glasses. Sensing what I needed, Fred (I think) says _'Accio Harry's glasses_!' Something comes zooming down from the dormitories, and I catch it, with my Seeker reflexes (despite not being able to really see much). I put on my glasses, and everything is clear. In front of me is Ginny, her red hair longer than usual and curly; on Ginny's left is Fred, dripping in some weird thick grey-greenish goop, not unlike the troll bogey I got on my wand from last year on Halloween; next to Fred is Hermione, wearing a thick layer of white fluff, giving her the appearance of dress made of clouds; and on the end is a disgruntled-looking Ron, who is pretty much the same, except missing his vivid Weasley hair.

'You started at Ginny, then went along to the right' explained George, who is on my left. 'You got 2/4 - you mixed up Hermione with Ron. You guys-' George addresses Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Fred now '-get yourselves ready, and we'll all begin from 3 chickens again. Harry can start, because he was the one who had to guess you lot from touch.'

I was close, I guess. I got Ginny and Fred right, it was only that I switched Ron and Hermione around. Well, we all start from 3 chickens, anyway, so it's not that bad: I didn't really lose anything, I only lost a head-start.

Everyone whips out their wands, and begin changing themselves back. Ginny's hair slowly changes back to normal as Hermione mutters spells under her breath, while Fred restores Ron's hair. George drenches Fred with water, using ' _Aguamenti_ ', claiming that he was 'helping Fred wash off'. Fred and George begin having a water fight, and soon everyone joins in (by everyone, I mean only Hermione. Ron, Ginny and I can't do the charm yet, so basically we were targets for the Weasley twins and Hermione).

Eventually we all dry off, with a couple of Hot-Air charms from Fred, George, and Hermione. Hermione gets a new piece of parchment, and writes in tiny and neat handwriting:

 _Truth or Dare_

 _Players: Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Fred, George_

 _Harry: 3 chickens_

 _Ron: 3 chickens_

 _Hermione: 3 chickens_

 _Ginny: 3 chickens_

 _Fred: 3 chickens_

 _George: 3 chickens_

'So who's turn is it?' asked Ginny to Hermione. 'Let's say Harry, because he was the one blindfolded in the group dare' Hermione answered. 'Harry, you can have your turn now.'

Harry thought hard for a moment, staring out the window, watching other students play in the snow. He had a good dare...who should Harry dare?

'Ron' announced Harry. 'Truth, dare, double-dare, kiss, command or torture?' 'Dare' grinned the youngest Weasley boy. 'Get a piece of parchment, write 'Hex me' on it really big, then Spellotape it to the back of your maroon jumper from Mrs Weasley you're wearing now. You can't take off the jumper, you have to leave the 'Hex me' parchment to your back where everyone can see it, for 1 hour. If you do, you get half a chicken.'

Ron bit his lip uncertainly. If he walked around with 'Hex me' on his back, most students would do that, and Ron didn't feel like getting hexed. Hermione would probably know he counter-curse, but what if she didn't? And what if some older Slytherin used minor Dark magic on him?

On the other hand, Ron didn't want to chicken. He would be the first to chicken, plus Ron would be in last place, with 2 chickens. Maybe if Ron just stayed in Gryffindor Tower for the whole hour, then no-one would get to hex him.

'Okay, then.' Ron accepted the dare after 10 seconds. Fred _accio_ ed some Spellotape from his trunk, and Hermione got another piece of parchment and got her quill. She handed it to Ron, who wrote in big letters: _Hex me_. George took the 'Hex me' parchment and held it on the back of Ron's maroon jumper, while Fred got a long strip of Spellotape and stuck the parchment to Ron's back.

'Harry, can anyone hex him for the next hour?' asked Fred innocently. 'Um, I guess' the dark-haired boy replied. The Weasley twins cracked identical evil grins, and Ron's eyes widened, realising what was going to happen next.

Fred pointed his wand at Ron, and shot a Jelly-Legs Jinx at his little brother. George raised his wand. ' _Impedimenta_!' Ginny brought off her special Bat Bogey Hex. Harry and Hermione didn't want to hex their best friend, so they just sat in their comfortable armchairs watching Ron attempt to run away from Ginny and the twins, but failing, due to Fred's Jelly Legs Jinx and George's Impedimenta jinx, causing Ron to wobble around Gryffindor common room slowly, cursing and yelling 'Bloody hell!' every time Ron flopped on the carpet, or got hit by a spell.

After about 5 minutes, Ron's siblings lay off him, returning to their nice squashy armchairs by the fireplace, revealing Ron cowering under a work table, swatting at the big flapping bogey, his head wobbling around as if Ron was a bobble-head. Ginny grinned. 'I love doing the Bat Bogey Hex on people' the girl with red hair admitted, giggling slightly at the sight of Ron swinging his arms around from under the table, his head bouncing around on his shoulders like mad. 'The results are hilarious!'

'Ron, your turn' called Hermione. 'Ron? Ron! Did you even hear me?' Ron abandoned his attempt to whack the bat bogey away, and just tried to run. The Weasley twin's Jelly Legs and Impedimenta jinx came into action, and Ron hollered 'Bloody hell! Merlin! Merlin's pants! Merlin's bloody...' as the bat bogey flew at the defenceless Ron. 'Have you gone mad? Are you a wizard or what!' yelled Hermione, imitating what Ron said to her the previous year when trying to light a fire to save her friends from the Devil's Snare. The bushy-haired girl jumped to her feet, and muttered some spells. Ron's head became normal and stopped jiggling around, the massive flying bogey vanished, Ron's legs became normal again, and whatever Ginny, Fred and George did to Ron went away. 'Thanks' panted Ron, trying to catch his breath from running around the common room. 'Your turn, Ron' Harry said to his best friend. 'Okay' the redhead boy replied. 'I choose...'

 *****Thanks for reading! Please review! Any suggestions on truths/dares/double-dares/kisses/commands? Tell me!** **If you are a Hunger Games fan, please check out my fanfiction, Let the 70th Hunger Games begin!**

 **Goodbye!*****


	6. An evil double-dare from Ron

*****Hello, Truth or Dare readers! I'm annairb7! 10 things I need to say first:**

 **1\. You should read the Philosopher's/Sorcerer's Stone and the Chamber of Secrets before reading this fanfiction**

 **2\. Ginny can speak in front of Harry and talk to him, and she still has a mega-crush on Harry**

 **3\. Set in the Christmas holidays of Harry's 2nd year (Chamber of Secrets book). Justin Finch-Fletchley and Nearly Headless Nick had been recently attacked**

 **4\. Please review and follow and whatever!**

 **5\. If you are a Hunger Games fan, please check out my fanfiction, Let the 70th Hunger Games begin!**

 **6\. I don't own Harry Potter, obviously. JK Rowling does!**

 **7\. Most of the dares are based off the dares my friends and I do at lunchtime at school. The extra rules added in here are also based off how we play Truth or Dare!**

 **8\. Thank you guys SO SO much for the support and reads and stuff. This story got double the reads my Hunger Games story got in a month, in only 1 day! THANK YOU GUYS!**

 **9\. I know that the double-dare from Ron broke the rules Hermione set at the beginning of the story, someone suggested I do this double-dare so that's why I did it.**

 **10\. Enjoy reading!*****

'I choose... Harry!' decided Ron. 'What?! Why?' demanded Harry. 'I just got chosen to do George's group dare! Is there a no-daring-your-master rule?' Harry asked Hermione, turning to face her. 'Well, yes, there is, but since we don't have that many people we're not doing that rule' Hermione answered. After glaring daggers at Ron, Harry said 'I pick double-dare with...Ginny.' 'YES!' yelled Ron jubilantly. 'I have the perfect dare for you two... you have to kiss on the lips!'

'WHAT?!' bellowed Harry. Ginny turned bright red, her eyes widening in shock. Fred and George snorted from their armchairs and Hermione said 'Ron, that's against the rules. The rule was if you have to kiss someone, the most is on the cheek!' Ron looked crestfallen. 'Wait!' Ron said. Harry and Ginny both groaned. 'Can I say they get 2 chickens each if they do?' 'Fine, then' sighed Hermione, not bothered to stop Ron from breaking the rules. She was too tired from copying all of _Hogwarts, A History,_ and she wanted a bit of rest. Hermione curled up in her cozy armchair. 'I chicken' Harry replied instantly. 'No! Okay, how about 3 chickens?' 'No deal.' '3 and a half?' 'Nope.' 'Fine! 4 chickens, and that's my highest offer.' Harry glanced sideways at the deeply blushing Ginny. 'Sure' Harry sighed. 'You can chicken if you want, Ginny.'

Ginny turned a deep red, biting her lip while she thought. Ginny wanted to prove that she was just as brave as her 6 older brothers, that just because she was the youngest Weasley and the only girl didn't mean Ginny wasn't as good as the rest of her siblings. Plus, Ginny would get to kiss her crush Harry Potter! But it was her first kiss. After all, she was 11. What would it be like? What would Harry be like to Ginny afterwards? Would he still act the same? Or would Harry ignore her, embarrassed? What should Ginny do?

 _ **Ginny's POV**_

'What's your answer, little sister? Do you chicken?' innocently asked the twins in unison. 'I won't chicken. I'll do it' I half-whispered, my heart pounding in my chest. 'Well go, then!' gleefully said Ron. Harry stood up, me following suit. Harry leant over to me, I was on his left. 'Let's go in the bathroom or something, Ron forgot to say we had to kiss right here.' His breath tickled my neck. 'What?' asked Ron. 'What did you say?'

'Ginny, come on!' yelled Harry, tearing across the common room, towards his dormitory. I followed, my heart beating loudly. The moment was coming, the moment in which Harry Potter would kiss me!

I raced up the stairs, my 3 brothers chasing after me. I burst into Harry and Ron's dormitory...only to find it empty. 'Shh' whispered a voice in my ear, and I jumped. No one was there, but I knew the voice. Harry. He must be invisible, I think. I feel his hand take mine, and I can also feel my face going red as well.

'Why'd you jump, Ginny?' asked Ron curiously. 'Uh...um...I thought I heard something moving around' I lied, extremely unconvincingly. 'Lame lie, Ginny' said my twin brothers together. 'Anyway' I said, trying to switch topics. 'Let's go back to the common room.'

Ron, Fred, George, and I (and Harry, invisible) walk down the stairs to the common room, where Hermione was sitting in her chair, relaxing in the warmth of the fire. 'You see Harry, Hermione?' asked Ron. 'No, why?' Hermione replied. 'Because -' 'Ginny, follow me now!' Harry hissed in my ear. I can feel an invisible force (Harry) dragging my arm out of Gryffindor Tower. 'Uh - Ginny?' calls back Hermione. Everyone comes and chases after me.

I hurtle down a corridor, down some stairs, turn a corner and I don't know where we're going. Finally I get yanked into the girl's bathroom. 2 or 3 girls are using the bathroom. One of the cubicle doors opens by itself, and I walk in and lock the door. Harry then magically appears out of thin air. Now it's quite squished in the bathroom cubicle, I'm pressed up right against Harry, pretty much.

'Invisibility cloak' explains Harry quietly, so the other girls don't hear. 'I got it from my dad. So -' Someone knocks on the door. 'Ginny?' I hear Hermione's voice from the other side of the door. I don't say anything. 'Yeah that's you' Hermione says. 'Here, this will help.' I hear a swish of a wand and Hermione say some incantation that I've never heard. 'That better? Silence charms. No one can hear you now' says Hermione, her voice slightly muffled. Harry opens his mouth to say thanks (he's so nice) and I can hear Hermione saying 'Harry, you don't need to say thanks, I can't hear you remember?' And I think she walks out of the bathroom.

'Let's do it, okay?' Harry says, not having to whisper anymore. 'Um - okay' I stutter slightly. Harry leans in, so do I. Merlin, I'm about to kiss Harry Potter!

 _ **Ron's POV**_

'What's going on?' I grumble to Hermione, who just walked out of the girl's bathroom. I'm extremely grumpy that 4 people hexed me on the way to the girl's bathrooms! Plus, Harry and Ginny found a loophole, running to the bathroom to kiss in private. I bet it was Harry in his invisibility cloak, dragging Ginny along, I bet.

'Why should I tell you?' answers Hermione. 'This is boring' I moan. 'How will we know if they did the dare?' 'Trust me' says Hermione. 'Your sister will be as red as a beetroot.' 'True that' say Fred and George, before turning to their friend Lee Jordan (who had just happened to walk by) and began talking to him.'But I have to give them 4 chickens each! I bet at the end of the hour Harry or Ginny will be the winner' I scowl. 'Your fault, you were the one who offered them 4 chickens' Hermione says that in her know-it-all tone. I hate that tone, she always tries to act superior. I slump against the wall, while still standing. Fred and George talk to Lee, and Hermione stands right beside the girl's bathroom door.

Ginny walks out of the girl's bathroom, "red as a beetroot", as Hermione put it. I'm pretty sure Harry is in his invisibility cloak, behind Ginny. 'You do the dare?' I ask. 'Y - uh - yeah' my little sister stutters quietly. '4 chickens to both Harry and Ginny for doing the dare' Hermione says, whipping out the parchment and a quill. Leaning against the wall, she wrote:

 _Truth or Dare_

 _Players: Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Fred, George_

 _Harry: 3 chickens - 7 chickens_

 _Ron: 3 chickens_

 _Hermione: 3 chickens_

 _Ginny: 3 chickens - 7 chickens_

 _Fred: 3 chickens_

 _George: 3 chickens_

'There' Hermione said, finishing the 's' of 'chickens'. 'Harry, your turn. And let's go back to Gryffindor Tower.'

 _ **Overall POV**_

Harry thought about who he should pick while he, Ron, Hermione and Ginny walked back to Gryffindor Tower (Fred and George were still discussing something with Lee, and the Weasley twins assured the trio and Ginny that they would catch up in 10 minutes). Harry really wanted to dare back Ron, but then Ron would get back at him, and Harry at Ron...and it would go on forever. Hermione, Ginny, Fred, and George would never get a turn.

But it was only fair if Harry got revenge on Ron. That was a cruel double-dare! It broke the rules Hermione set at the start, and it was really awkward for him and Ginny now. Harry couldn't bear to look at her, let alone talk to Ginny at all.

The four Gryffindors reached the Fat Lady's portrait. 'Dingleberry' said Hermione, and the Fat Lady swung forward, letting Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny inside the common room.

'Harry! It's your turn' said Hermione, sinking into the armchair right beside the crackling fire. Ginny curled up in the chair on Hermione's right, Ron lazily slumped into the armchair beside Ginny's, and Harry sat next to Ron.

'I choose...'

 *****Thanks for reading! Please review! Any suggestions on truths/dares/double-dares/kisses/commands? Tell me!** **If you are a Hunger Games fan, please check out my fanfiction, Let the 70th Hunger Games begin!**

 **Goodbye!*****


	7. 110 points from Gryffindor

*****Hello, Truth or Dare readers! I'm annairb7! 11 things I need to say first:**

 **1\. You should read the Philosopher's/Sorcerer's Stone and the Chamber of Secrets before reading this fanfiction**

 **2\. Ginny can speak in front of Harry and talk to him, and she still has a mega-crush on Harry**

 **3\. Set in the Christmas holidays of Harry's 2nd year (Chamber of Secrets book). Justin Finch-Fletchley and Nearly Headless Nick had been recently attacked**

 **4\. Please review and follow and whatever!**

 **5\. If you are a Hunger Games fan, please check out my fanfiction, Let the 70th Hunger Games begin!**

 **6\. I don't own Harry Potter, obviously. JK Rowling does!**

 **7\. Most of the dares are based off the dares my friends and I do at lunchtime at school. The extra rules added in here are also based off how we play Truth or Dare!**

 **8\. Thank you guys SO SO much for the support and reads and stuff. This story got double the reads my Hunger Games story got in a month, in only 1 day! THANK YOU GUYS!**

 **9\. PLEASE suggest possible truths/dares/double-dares/kisses/commands/tortures! Me and my friends ran out of truths and dares, and we had a particularly disastrous game, so I don't have any truths or dares to use. Please suggest some, because otherwise I won't be able to continue the story :/**

 **10\. I made up the title and the lyrics for _The enchanted flower_ in about 20 seconds, so don't blame me if you don't like the name of the song/lyrics**

 **11\. Enjoy reading!*****

'I choose...Hermione!' decided Harry. Hermione raised her eyebrows. 'Funny, thought you would have gotten back at Ron' she said. 'So, truth, dare, double-dare, kiss, command or torture?' asked Harry excitedly. Hermione thought over the options. 'Truth' the girl replied to the dark-haired boy with a lightning scar. Harry pulled a face; he had just thought of a perfect dare for Hermione. Unfortunately, Hermione was too smart, and picked truth.

'So...Oh! I have a perfect one.' Harry grinned slightly evilly, making Hermione worriedly bite her lip. 'Here's the truth: what's the most embarrassing thing you've done on a dare?'

Hermione smirked. 'Really, Harry? That's the truth question? To answer it, the most embarrassing thing I've done on a dare is chuck _Hogwarts, A History,_ into the fire.' Hermione's smile grew larger at Harry's face. 'What...but you said you played Truth or Dare with your friends!' 'Yes, I did. I never picked dare though, the only dare I've ever done is the one that Ron set me!' Hermione answered, glaring at Ron over Ginny's vivid head. 'So you never did a double-dare?' Harry asked confusedly. 'You said dare, not double-dare, Harry!' Hermione laughed out loud at Harry's annoyed look. _Harry and Ron needed to work on closing off all loophole_ s, Hermione thought. _I found a loophole through Ron's dare, Harry and Ginny found a way through Ron's double-dare, and I just figured out an easy loophole through Harry's truth!_

'My turn' Hermione said. 'I choose Ron! Ron, truth, dare, double-dare, kiss, command, or torture?' Ron flinched at Hermione's livid glare. Hermione seriously wanted to get back at Ron for making her duplicate the entire book of _Hogwarts, A History!_

Ron gulped. 'Tru - no, you'd come up with a way too good a truth. I pick...torture, I guess. No one else has!' Hermione smiled, revealing her large front teeth. 'Tickle or punch?' Hermione asked the ginger-haired boy. 'Depends who punches or tickles me!' Ron replied. 'Okay. I choose me.' 'Punch' Ron said instantaneously. Hermione knew exactly where Ron was most ticklish, and a punch from Hermione couldn't be too bad, right?

 ** _Ron's POV_**

'Perfect' the bushy-haired girl snarled, and in a heartbeat she pounced like a tiger at me. I yelled but I was in my chair, I couldn't do anything, like run away.

A sharp blow to my left cheek. I see black dots dancing in my eyes, tangled, knotty brown hair in my face. My cheek burned like fire. A hard punch to the stomach. I cry out in pain, rolling out of my armchair, lying on the rug, moaning in pain. 'Bloody hell! Stop! Please! Ow!' 'Hermione! Stop! STOP!'

Harry leapt onto the wild-haired monster, struggling to hold Hermione back, let alone pull her back to her seat. My little sister jumped up and helped, and together Harry and Ginny dragged Hermione back to her armchair, right beside the fireplace, after about 10 seconds of shoving, pushing, and pulling.

'Ron' panted Harry. 'Next time, don't mess with Hermione's books.' 'Honestly, Hermione would have, like, killed you or something!' Ginny said in concern, her face paler than usual. I glanced, frightened, at Hermione. Her brown hair was messier than usual, all over her red face. Hermione was clenching her fists, taking deep breaths in order to regain control of herself. Hermione saw me looking at her, and she gave me a fierce, terrifying glare. I gulped loudly.

'Are you alright, Ron?' asks my sister. 'Fine' I gasp, not really fine. I rubbed my left cheek, wincing. Who knew Hermione could punch like that!

'Um, so' I begin. 'Harry, truth, da-' 'Not AGAIN, Ron!' Harry had cut me off, jumping out of his chair as if a - what-do-you-call-it? - stone-it, no, rock-it had been strapped to Harry.

'Fine' I huffed. 'Ginny, truth, dare, double-dare, kiss, command, or torture?'

'Uh...let's go with...dare' decided Ginny. I stared out the window, watching snow fall from the sky, thinking. I could make Ginny say something embarrassing or funny to a teacher...

'Got it!' I announce proudly. This is going to be _so_ funny to watch. 'Go up to Snape, and say to him 'Happy belly-button appreciation day!' You can't whisper it, you have to properly say it, and you can't tell Snape it's a dare. Half a chicken if you do it.'

Ginny sighed, standing up. 'Fine, I'll do it' my sister agreed. 'But mind you, I'll lose about 50 points for Gryffindor and earn myself, like, 3 weeks of detention in the process.'

Fred and George clambered in through the Fat Lady's portrait, both grinning identically, evidently finished talking to Lee Jordan to whatever the three were talking about. 'Hi' greeted Harry. 'Ginny's just about to do her dare from Ron, want to come watch?' 'Sure then, Harry' my twin brothers said. 'What's the dare?' asked Fred. 'Ginny has to go up to Snape and say 'Happy belly-button appreciation day!'' replied Hermione. 'Interesting' George said. 'So, let's get to it!'

 ** _Ginny's POV_**

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Fred, George and I climbed out of Gryffindor Tower, when Hermione stopped. 'How are we meant to find Snape?' she asked. 'I mean, Snape could be anywhere in the castle, and if he's in the staff room, Dumbledore's office, or his own office, we're not allowed to go inside, because we're students.'

'Good point, Hermione' I commented. 'So what are we going to do?' Ron asked. 'Well that's obvious, isn't it?' asked Fred. 'Walk around the castle searching for Snape!' answered George.

So we all drifted around the castle randomly. Fred and George turned it into a mini-game, sort of, by going around in a certain order (Harry, then Ron, then Hermione, then me, then Fred, then George). When we reach the next crossroad (forward, left, or right), we would take the path that Harry chose, then we'd go the way Ron chose, and so on.

'Left' said Harry, offered the choice of left or right. The 6 of us went left. 'This door' decided Ron, choosing the door pretending to be a wall. 'Straight ahead' chose Hermione, marching forward. 'Down these stairs' I said, already going down the staircase.

The game went on for about 20 minutes, the game slowly becoming less and less interesting. 'My feet are dead' complained Ron. 'No, they aren't, because you're still walking' I snapped at my brother. 'Barely' moaned Ron. I rolled my eyes. Honestly, how is Ron older than me? He _definitely_ isn't more mature than me!

'Let's sing a song!' cheerfully proposed the twins. 'Seriously?' asked Hermione. 'Yes' Fred and George both replied in unison. 'What song?' enquires Harry. _'The enchanted flower!_ ' I said excitedly. _The enchanted flower_ was my favourite song, I remember my mum singing it to me when I was young.

'Okay' agreed George. And the twins and I set off at a jaunty tune. _'There once was a magical garden..._ ' The three of us sang loudly, while Hermione and Harry glanced at each other, like _What the heck?_ Since they were both brought up by Muggles, they didn't know any of the wizarding songs. Ron did know the song, the reason he wasn't singing was probably because my brother was too tired.

 _'The rainbow flower, its petals shining and shimmering brightly in the night, the enchanted flow-_ ' 'Weasley! Would you be quiet?! 30 points from Gryffindor!' Snape's harsh voice cracked like a whip, cutting off my, Fred, and George's singing. 'Which Weasley?' innocently asked my twin brothers, their wide grins exactly the same. '20 more points from Gryffindor for cheek, be glad it isn't more' snarled the potions teaches. Merlin's pants, Snape really is mean, and scary! Too bad I have to do my dare.

Ron nudged me with his elbow, his expression changing from boredom and tiredness to excited and joyful. Harry, Hermione, Fred, and George all looked at me expectantly.

'Now, I suggest you get back to Gryffindor Tower. With all these attacks, one might be suspicious with you lot wandering around aimlessly. Since you 6 are all acting suspiciously, 25 points shall be taken away from Gryffindor.' With a glare at us all, Snape swept his pitch-black cloak around him, and walked away.

'Now, Ginny!' whispered Hermione. I run after the teacher I fear most. 'Professor!' I shout. Snape turned. 'Well if it isn't little Miss Weasley. Shouting inside is not permitted. 5 points from Gryffindor. As you were shouting at a teacher, a further 5 points from Gryffindor' hissed Snape. 'Professor' I say again. 'I would like to say...Happy belly-button appreciation day!' My voice wavered as Snape shot me a filthy look.

Harry burst into laughter, due to my statement to Snape, setting off Ron and the twins, causing Hermione to laugh as well. All five were standing quite far down the corridor, away from Snape and I.

'10 points from Gryffindor for pointless interruptions' said Snape, smirking in a completely evil way at me. I trembled slightly, I hope he doesn't give me a detention!

'5 points from Gryffindor for lying to a teacher. Belly-button day is non-existing. And another 10 points off Gryffindor seems fair, doesn't it? You need to learn manners, Weasley' Snape said, looking right at me. 'Um...okay' I say quietly, my heartbeat becoming faster and faster, as I tried not to let Snape see how terrified I am of him.

'My, my. Gryffindor are in trouble, aren't you?' Snape softly hissed, snake-like. And the potions teacher swept away.

 ** _Overall POV_**

'That was like 100 points!' Ginny complained to Ron, who was too busy cracking up, as we all walked back to Gryffindor Tower. 'That was so unfair!' agreed Harry. 'I hate Snape...' Mumbling darkly, we arrived at the Fat Lady.

'Password?' she asked. 'Dingleberry' Hermione almost had to yell the password over Fred and George's loud duo of _The enchanted flower_. 'Correct' the Fat Lady said, the portrait swinging forward, granting the 6 Gryffindors entrance.

'Snape sucks' muttered Harry, sitting down in the chair on Ron's right. 'He obviously favours Slytherin, Dumbledore should do something about it!' 'Yes, that was quite harsh, wasn't it?' agreed Hermione, who was on Ginny's left. 'I mean, Snape took off 110 points off Gryffindor exactly!' 'How did you know that, Hermione?' asked Ron, who was sitting to my right in an armchair. 'Because I added up all the points Snape deducted in my head' answered Hermione, looking extremely confused at why Ron would ask such a stupid question. 'But how did you add it up in your head? That's really hard...' Everyone burst out laughing (apart from Ron, who was absolutely befuddled), including the twins, who had still been singing _The enchanted flower_. 'Because Hermione's smart, Ron' Ginny answered, using a tone as if Ginny was explaining something simple to a 4-year-old. 'Thought you would have known that by now. Hey, I get half a chicken!'

Hermione nodded, pulling out her quill. The Truth or Dare parchment now read:

 _Truth or Dare_

 _Players: Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Fred, George_

 _Harry: 3 chickens - 7 chickens_

 _Ron: 3 chickens_

 _Hermione: 3 chickens_

 _Ginny: 3 chickens - 7 chickens - 7 1/2 chickens_

 _Fred: 3 chickens_

 _George: 3 chickens_

'Go, Ginny' said Hermione, her head still bent down, Hermione's bushy brown hair covering the parchment.

The red-haired girl grinned. 'I choose...'

 *****Thanks for reading! Please review! Any suggestions on truths/dares/double-dares/kisses/commands? Tell me! I've run out of truhts and dares to use, so if I get no suggestions I may have to end the story, and we don't want that happening!** **If you are a Hunger Games fan, please check out my fanfiction, Let the 70th Hunger Games begin! I know it's not as good as this fanfic, I'm mainly focusing on this story.**

 **Hope you guys are happy with this chapter, it's longer than all the other chapters :)**

 **Goodbye!*****


	8. A kiss from a Weasley twin

*****Hello, Truth or Dare readers! I'm annairb7! 11 things I need to say first:**

 **1\. You should read the Philosopher's/Sorcerer's Stone and the Chamber of Secrets before reading this fanfiction**

 **2\. Ginny can speak in front of Harry and talk to him, and she still has a mega-crush on Harry**

 **3\. Set in the Christmas holidays of Harry's 2nd year (Chamber of Secrets book). Justin Finch-Fletchley and Nearly Headless Nick had been recently attacked**

 **4\. Please review and follow and whatever!**

 **5\. If you are a Hunger Games fan, please check out my fanfiction, Let the 70th Hunger Games begin!**

 **6\. I don't own Harry Potter, obviously. JK Rowling does!**

 **7\. Most of the dares are based off the dares my friends and I do at lunchtime at school. The extra rules added in here are also based off how we play Truth or Dare!**

 **8\. Thank you guys SO SO much for the support and reads and stuff. THANK YOU GUYS!**

 **9\. PLEASE suggest possible truths/dares/double-dares/kisses/commands/tortures! Me and my friends ran out of truths and dares, and we had a particularly disastrous game, so I don't have any truths or dares to use. Please suggest some, because otherwise I won't be able to continue the story :/**

 **10\. Firemnwnb - Wasn't it -30 for singing, -20 for cheek, -25 for being suspicious, -5 for shouting, -5 for shouting at a teacher, -10 for pointless interruptions, -5 for lying, and -10 for no manners, which adds up to 110?**

 **PheonixBJB - O.O Whoops. I'll go change that to 8 Sickles, is that better? Sorry, I don't really know the equivalent of Wizarding currency to Muggle currency**

 **11\. Enjoy reading!*****

'I choose...Harry!' Ginny decided cheerfully. The boy with a lightning scar nodded, thinking. Harry probably would have gone with dare, but he didn't really want a dare like George got from Ginny, where George had to up to Dumbledore and sing 'If you're happy and you know it smack your butt'.

Double-dare would be as bad as a dare from Ginny, so that option was ruled out. Harry was a bit worried with truth - Ginny may ask him a question about his and Ginny's kiss; after all, the young redhead girl still had a massive crush on Harry. As Harry had recently kissed Ginny, he didn't want to pick kiss. Command was basically dare with 3 different options. The only thing left was torture, which would be okay; Harry had been Dudley's punching bag for pretty much his whole life.

'Hurry up, Harry' Ron said impatiently. 'Torture' Harry said. 'Ginny, you need to then pick someone to do Harry's torture' Hermione said immediately. 'Okay' the youngest Weasley said. Ginny thought. Not Hermione - Ginny knew she wouldn't harm Harry as much as she did Ron, but Ginny was still a bit nervous about picking Hermione to do torture. Ron? No, he would be too loyal to punch Harry that hard, or tickle Harry that much. Ginny didn't want to do anything to Harry herself - she felt like it would be a bit awkward from Ron's double-dare, in which the two of them had to kiss. So that left Fred or George.

'Fred' Ginny decided. 'So tickle or punch, Harry?' 'Punch' he replied instantly. Harry didn't want one of the Weasley twins to tickle him, and Harry doubted that Fred would hit him as hard as Hermione punched Ron, nor as hard as Dudley had punched Harry.

'Right-o' Fred accepted, standing up. Harry stood up as well, slightly anxious. Fred raised his fist, and hit Harry on his right arm, causing Harry to since slightly, but otherwise Harry seemed okay. 'Done' said Harry. 'Next, I choose Ron!' 'Why me? I'm your best mate!' 'Yeah, but you kept choosing me, didn't you?' defended Harry. 'So this is payback.'

'Fine, then' Ron huffed. 'Truth.' Harry already had a truth question for Ron. 'Do you have a crush on anybody?' Ron shook his head. 'Mate, I keep telling you: no I do not, thank you very much! But thanks for the question, it was really easy!' Harry held his hands up in defence. 'Okay, okay, I just wanted to check!' 'Well' grinned Ron. 'Harry, truth, dare, double-dare, kiss, command, or torture?'

Harry made a noise between a groan and a hiss. 'Again? Fine, truth.' Harry hadn't chosen dare or double-dare, due to the fact that Ron was the one who forced Ginny and Harry to kiss. 'Awesome!' Ron said happily. 'How did you feel about your kiss between you and Ginny?'

 ** _Harry's POV_**

Why Ron? Why would you ask such a question? That's pretty much adding salt to the wounds! It's already awkward as it is!

'Well, how did you feel, Harry?' grinned Ron. Git. I don't know how I feel. It was nice, I guess? The kiss itself was definitely awkward and forced. I'm still pretty confused about how I should act around Ginny and vice versa. Will it be the same ever again? Or has something broken, and things between the two of us will never be normal? Words can't describe how lost and absolutely confused and befuddled I am.

I glance at Ginny. I can still see her bright red face, even thought she's looking at her lap. Ginny is fidgeting with a strand from the armchair she's sitting in, turning her body away from me. And in that moment, I realise how I couldn't say anything. Saying something would make it 100 times worse.

'I chicken' I say to Ron, who dropped his grin. 'Oh, fine' Ron grumbled. 'Hang on a minute!' Hermione said, grabbing the parchment and her quill that Hermione had left on the table. The Truth or Dare parchment now read:

 _Truth or Dare_

 _Players: Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Fred, George_

 _Harry: 3 chickens - 7 chickens - 6 chickens_

 _Ron: 3 chickens_

 _Hermione: 3 chickens_

 _Ginny: 3 chickens - 7 chickens - 7 1/2 chickens_

 _Fred: 3 chickens_

 _George: 3 chickens_

'So, Hermione' I say. 'Truth, dare, double-dare, kiss, command, or torture?' 'I pick...truth' Hermione decided. What did I ask Hermione last time she picked truth? It was 'What was the most embarrassing thing you've done on a dare?' Hermione had found a loophole, saying that the embarrassing things she did were on double-dares, not dares.

'What was the most embarrassing thing you've had to do on a double-dare?' I asked excitedly. Hermione sighed. 'Didn't you ask Hermione that last time?' asked Ginny, still looking anywhere but me. 'Yes, he did' replied Hermione. 'Well, I chicken.' I felt slightly disappointed, but at least Hermione lost a chicken!

Hermione changed her chicken count from 3 to 2. Now the parchment said:

 _Truth or Dare_

 _Players: Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Fred, George_

 _Harry: 3 chickens - 7 chickens - 6 chickens_

 _Ron: 3 chickens_

 _Hermione: 3 chickens - 2 chickens_

 _Ginny: 3 chickens - 7 chickens - 7 1/2 chickens_

 _Fred: 3 chickens_

 _George: 3 chickens_

 ** _Overall POV_**

'My turn!' said Hermione happily, turning to face Harry, Ron, Ginny, Fred, and George. 'Truth, dare, double-dare, kiss, command or torture...George!' 'Eh...let's go for kiss' the Weasley twin shrugged. Harry, Ron, Ginny and Fred all 'oooh'ed. Hermione quickly hid her surprise of George's bold choice. 'Hmm...a full chicken to you if you kiss the next girl that comes into Gryffindor Tower!' Hermione addressed George, who didn't look at all alarmed by his kiss. 'Hey, at least I don't have to kiss a Slytherin' George said, shuddering at the thought. Everyone laughed. 'So, we wait!' the twins cried.

And so the 6 Gryffindors waited. And waited. And waited. They waited for 10 minutes, sitting in silence, staring at the back of the Fat Lady's portrait, but only Lee Jordan and 3 unknown 6th year boys entered in the 10 minutes.

'This is boring!' complained Ron. 'We know that' sighed Ginny. 'Be patient' Hermione told them, but she privately felt like the 6 of them had been patient enough. 'Password?' they heard the Fat Lady ask someone who was just outside Gryffindor Tower. 'Dingleberry' a muffled voice said, from the other side of the Fat Lady. Ginny sharply inhaled. 'I think that's a girl's voice!' the girl with the flaming red hair said excitedly, as the Fat Lady said 'Correct'. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Fred sat up straight in their armchairs, and George stood up.

A 3rd year Gryffindor girl entered. Her eyes passed over Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Fred, and she raised her eyebrows, as all 5 were staring at her. The girl looked at George, who was walking confidently to her.

'Hello' greeted George cheerfully. The 3rd year said nothing, warily looking at him, knowing that he was one of the two Weasley twins, and probably expecting to be pranked. 'Just thought I'd let you know, this is a dare.' Before the girl could even blink, George stepped forward, kissed the girl lightly on the cheek, and strode off, grinning. Surprised, the 3rd year Gryffindor girl blushed slightly, and walked off to her dormitory.

Fred hi-fived his twin as Ginny giggled. Harry and Ron wore broad smiles, and Hermione changed George's score, adding another chicken.

 _Truth or Dare_

 _Players: Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Fred, George_

 _Harry: 3 chickens - 7 chickens - 6 chickens_

 _Ron: 3 chickens_

 _Hermione: 3 chickens - 2 chickens_

 _Ginny: 3 chickens - 7 chickens - 7 1/2 chickens_

 _Fred: 3 chickens_

 _George: 3 chickens - 4 chickens_

'Hey, it's time for a group dare!' Harry said suddenly, looking at his watch. It read 5:02, which was pretty much an hour.

Ginny snatched the parchment from Hermione, scanning the parchment. 'Yes!' the redhead squealed. 'I win!' Everyone inwardly groaned. No one had forgotten Ginny's dare to George, the 'If you're happy and you know it smack your butt' dare.

Ginny stared out the window, watching snow lightly fall from the sky. Ginny jumped when something zoomed right by the window. It was a Hufflepuff girl flying her broomstick. Ginny recognised her as the Hufflepuff Chaser. The girl was playing half-side Quidditch, with 2 Ravenclaw boys (who both played Chaser), a Hufflepuff girl and boy (who were the Beaters), and 2 Ravenclaw girls (one who was playing Keeper, the other Seeker).

Ginny wondered why people would play Quidditch in this type of weather. A brilliant idea came to her, as the red-haired girl thought about what the group dare should be.

'2 chickens to whoever can get me the Quaffle that those Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs are playing with first. You're allowed to take the Quaffle off someone else, for example if Hermione had the Quaffle, Fred would be allowed to take it off Hermione. For who gets what broom: Since Hermione has the least experience in flying, she can get Harry's Nimbus 2000, as it's fastest. Harry and Ron can have Fred and George's Cleansweep Fives, as they have less experience in flying than the twins, since Fred and George have been on Gryffindor Quidditch team for a couple of years. Fred and George can use the school brooms.'

Hermione looked aghast at the group dare, Harry and the Weasley twins excited. Ron didn't seem to mind the dare. Ginny impishly grinned.

'So let's get to it!'

 *****Thanks for reading! Please review! Any suggestions on truths/dares/double-dares/kisses/commands? Tell me! I've run out of truhts and dares to use, so if I get no suggestions I may have to end the story, and we don't want that happening!** **If you are a Hunger Games fan, please check out my fanfiction, Let the 70th Hunger Games begin! I know it's not as good as this fanfic, I'm mainly focusing on this story.**

 **Hope you guys are happy with this chapter :)**

 **Goodbye!*****


	9. A Quidditch group dare

*****Hello, Truth or Dare readers! I'm annairb7! 11 things I need to say first:**

 **1\. You should read the Philosopher's/Sorcerer's Stone and the Chamber of Secrets before reading this fanfiction**

 **2\. Ginny can speak in front of Harry and talk to him, and she still has a mega-crush on Harry**

 **3\. Set in the Christmas holidays of Harry's 2nd year (Chamber of Secrets book). Justin Finch-Fletchley and Nearly Headless Nick had been recently attacked**

 **4\. Please review and follow and whatever!**

 **5\. If you are a Hunger Games fan, please check out my fanfiction, Let the 70th Hunger Games begin!**

 **6\. I don't own Harry Potter, obviously. JK Rowling does!**

 **7\. Most of the dares are based off the dares my friends and I do at lunchtime at school. The extra rules added in here are also based off how we play Truth or Dare!**

 **8\. Thank you guys SO SO much for the support and reads and stuff. THANK YOU GUYS!**

 **9\. PLEASE suggest possible truths/dares/double-dares/kisses/commands/tortures! Me and my friends ran out of truths and dares, and we had a particularly disastrous game, so I don't have any truths or dares to use. Please suggest some, because otherwise I won't be able to continue the story :/**

 **10\. Sorry, I would have updated quicker, but this chapter got deleted...twice!**

 **11\. Enjoy reading!*****

Everyone grabbed extra clothes to keep warm in the snow, and Harry grabbed his Nimbus 2000, while the Weasley twins took their Cleansweeps. Once everyone was ready they all marched down to the broom shed.

Harry gave his Nimbus to Hermione, who looked extremely reluctant and a little scared to fly. Fred gave Harry his Cleansweep, and picked up a very old and worn down Shooting Star. George passed Ron his Cleansweep, and grabbed an ancient Silver Arrow. 'Mount your brooms!' Ginny said to Harry, Ron, Hermione, Fred, and George. Everyone did as she commanded. 'All ready?' yelled Ginny, grinning evilly at the 5. 'Yes!' everyone shouted in reply, though Hermione a little fainter than the rest.

'On your marks...get set...GO!' gleefully screamed the red headed girl.

 ** _Hermione's POV_**

The others shot off into the bleak sky, snow swirling around them. I awkwardly lean forward, grabbing the handle of Harry's broom tightly. If there's one thing I hate, it's flying.

Flying doesn't scare me, of course. It's just that it feels weird, it just doesn't work for me. It's hard to explain.

Suddenly the Nimbus shoots right up. I scream, swerving around in the air like mad. I narrowly miss crashing head-first into the castle's wall. I'm really far from the Quidditch pitch, oh no, now I'm zooming towards the Forbidden Forest.

I turn, and dive towards Ginny, fast, too fast. 'Aghhhhhhh!' I scream loudly, shooting towards the ground. 'Slow down, Hermione!' bellows Ginny. I'm too fast, I can't control it.

The snowy ground comes closer...and closer...

By some miracle, I pull the broom upwards, and I hit the ground firmly, but not that hard. Ginny runs over to where I stand, midway from her and the Quidditch pitch.

'Hermione! Are you alright?' Ginny asks, looking at me in a concerned way. None of this would have happened if Ginny didn't set this dare! Of course I don't really blame her, though, but I still grumble 'Ginny Weasley, I hate you.'

 ** _Ron's POV_**

All of us (excluding Hermione, who seems to have not left the ground) shoot forward. Harry leads, me right on his tail. I can hear Fred and George flying right behind me at he back, due to their terrible school brooms.

The 4 of us zoom towards the Quidditch pitch. It's pretty cold, as it's snowing, plus it's pretty windy. A huge gust of wind comes by, and I get blown to the right. 'Bloody hell!' I holler, finally braking. Great. Now I'm _really_ behind everyone.

I turn, and shoot off towards the Quidditch pitch again. I can see blue and yellow figures zooming around the place, and I wonder why they're wearing their Quidditch robes if they're practicing.

I'm okay at flying, I've had a little bit of practice with Fred, George, and sometimes Charlie (when I was quite young).

I see the bright-red Quaffle, it stands out against the light blue Ravenclaw Quidditch robes. I see the Ravenclaw with the Quaffle shoot at the goal, but the Quaffle didn't go in, and the Ravenclaw girl didn't block the Quaffle.

Something with black robes, not blue or yellow, intervened, and as the black figure dived, the red ball tucked under their arm, I realise it's one of the Truth or Dare players. Ugh, I've lost my chance for the 2-chicken head start!

 ** _Fred's POV_**

I expect to go rocketing up, soaring through the snowy sky. But I don't. The broom I'm on, a really old Shooting Star, is soooooo slow. George's Silver Arrow isn't as slow as mine, though!

Harry's in the lead, Ron pretty close behind. I'm behind Ron, not by too much, and George is right behind me. I have no idea where Hermione is.

A huge gust of wind, and Ron goes flying way off course, spiralling right. I hear my little brother cursing as he goes flying. Bye, Ron!

Ron's probably out of the running, Hermione as well. I haven't seen her in the air yet.

I'm in the Quidditch game, now. I don't know where Harry and George are, but I don't care at the moment, I don't know where the Quaffle is. I frantically look around, looking for the bright red ball.

'What're doing?' yelled a Ravenclaw girl, flying towards me. I recognised her as the Ravenclaw Seeker. 'Flying' I told her. The girl sighed angrily. 'I mean, why are you interrupting our Quidditch practice?' she demanded. 'Because I can' I answer. The girl turned an ugly red. 'Leave!' she bellowed. 'Someone's in a mood' I grin at her. 'Ugh!' the Ravenclaw Seeker shouted, and zipped off, circling the pitch, looking for the Snitch (hey, that rhymes!). I hover midair for a moment, before remembering. 'No! The Quaffle!' I yell, but it's too late.

Someone wearing black robes dives, the red Quidditch ball under their right arm. 'No!' I yell, chasing after them, but they were too far away.

I groan.

 ** _George's POV_**

We all take off, Harry at the front, Ron behind Harry, Fred in front of me, and me last. Actually, no. Hermione's last. Wait, where's Hermione?

Never mind that, I need to get the Quaffle. I wish I could go faster, this Silver Arrow is rubbish! Not saying my own Cleansweep is loads better, but still.

The wind howls as it pushes against us all, like a giant hand pushing us to the right. I manage to stay on track, same as Harry and Fred. Little Ronnie was swept way over to the right. Bye, Ron!

'Go faster!' I mentally urge my broom, but no, unfortunately it doesn't follow my command. Harry and Fred have already reached the Quidditch pitch, and I can hear Fred yelling at the Ravenclaw Seeker.

Amid Fred and the Ravenclaw girl's heated argument, a loud and terrified screech reaches my ears. Instinctively, I turn around, and I see a wild-haired brunette rocketing downwards. Hermione!

I can see my sister's red hair bobbing around the white snow, running around, as Hermione shot downwards. She's going to crash!

Abandoning my little quest to get the Quaffle, I fly towards Hermione. I can't do anything, though! My broom is ancient and really bad.

No! Hermione's going to crash!

But she doesn't. I don't know how, but Hermione's alright!

I see Hermione and Ginny talking, and just as I touch down on the snow, I hear Hermione say 'Ginny Weasley, I hate you.'

'Well that's not nice, Hermione' I say, joining the girls' conversation. 'She doesn't mean it' Ginny says, smiling. 'Hermione, are you alright?' I ask her. 'That's _exactly_ what Ginny said to me' Hermione told me. 'Anyway, good job, George! Where's the Qua - oh' Ginny breaks off, realising I don't have the Quaffle. Wait! The Quaffle! No, I've lost the group dare!

 _ **Harry's POV**_

All of us take off, and yes! I'm first place! No one is ahead of me, I'm in the front. I don't know who's in what placing right now, because there's no point of me turning to look. I've got a decent chance of winning, because my broom is in the middle for how good it is (out of my Nimbus, the twin's Cleansweeps, and the school Shooting Star and Silver Arrow). I'm really good at flying, plus I'm Seeker, and getting the Quaffle will be much easier than getting the Snitch.

A huge gust of wind comes, and I just manage to brake, before I went flying way off. 'Bloody hell!' I hear someone yell. I turn my head to the right, and I can see Ron, his broom madly swinging to the right. Somehow he brakes. It was lucky Ron didn't fall off, or he'd probably fall onto one of the greenhouses and break his neck.

I keep shooting forwards, towards the Quidditch pitch. What's my plan? Should I ask to borrow the Quaffle? Probably not. Even though the Hufflepuffs and most Ravenclaws are pretty nice, I doubt they'd give the Quaffle to me.

Okay then. Maybe snatch it off the person with the Quaffle, like how the Chasers do it in a real game of Quidditch? No, it'll be too tricky.

I'm there! I haven't got a plan, but never mind that. I scan the sea of blue and yellow blurs, and I see a bright red ball, making its way to the Ravenclaw Keeper. The Chaser shoots - and without thinking, I zoom in between the advancing Chaser and the Keeper. I smack the ball out o the air, hitting it down. 'Hey!' shouted the Ravenclaw Keeper. 'What was that for?' 'Sorry!' I yell back, before diving. The air rushes past me as I hurtle down, and I grab the Quaffle. Yes! I've got it! Now all I need to do is get to the ground safely without the Truth or Dare players or the Quidditch players get the Quaffle from me.

'I'll give it back in a minute!' I shout at the disgruntled Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw Quidditch players. I can hear some distant yelling. I think it's one of the twins and one of the Ravenclaws or Hufflepuffs, but that doesn't matter, I've got to go!

I dive, shooting straight down for the snow, and at the last moment I level out, zooming right at Ginny, Hermione, and is that one of the Weasley twins?

I halt, just a moment from crashing into the group of 3 Truth or Dare players. Hermione gives a small shriek when I nearly crash into her.

'Congratulations, Harry!' Ginny says, smiling. 'You get 2 chickens. 'Good one, Harry' the twin says. I'm pretty sure it's George. 'Thanks' I grin back at them. 'Where was everyone? No one gave me much competition.' 'Well' Ginny said. 'Hermione here was having major problems with flying on a broom, and nearly crashed and killed herself.' 'Bit dramatic' frowned Hermione. 'Hermione, it _was_ that bad, though' Ginny told her. 'Anyways, I was chasing after you, but then I saw Hermione shooting towards the ground, and I went to help, because I'm a noble and brave Gryffindor' George explained. Hermione, Ginny and I all laughed at George's last remark.

A redheaded figure came to touch down lightly on the snow. 'Ron!' Hermione said. 'What happened to you?' Ron scowled. 'Stupid gust of wind blew me away' Ron grumbled. 'I came straight here because I saw Harry with the Quaffle and I knew I'd lost. So what happened to you all?' 'Well, I obviously got the Quaffle' said Harry, holding up the vivid red ball. 'I can't really fly' Hermione said, slightly ruefully. 'Hermione tried to fly, and she nearly died in attempt' Ginny added. 'And I decided not to go for the Quaffle and went back to go and try to help Hermione' George finished. 'You did nothing!' Ginny cried. 'You got back _after_ Hermione managed to land safely! It was me who helped Hermione!' 'Not really' Hermione interjected. 'It was mostly _me_ who did the work. You were just moral support.'

Whatever Ginny was going to say was lost as Fred swept down beside everyone. 'Hi, all' greeted Fred cheerfully. 'Why're back so late?' asked Ron. 'The Ravenclaw Seeker was getting all mad for not much of a reason' Fred explained. 'Then, after the Seeker left, I tried to fly back after Harry, but I knew I wasn't going to catch up to him. Anyway, then one off the Beaters asks me what Harry was doing and whether I had anything to do with it, and if I was, to please stop.' 'And what did you say?' I asked Fred. 'I said I'd been doing a flying race with you, but you'd thought it'd be funny if you took the Quaffle, and I had nothing to do with it' Fred mischievously grinned. 'Wow, thanks, Fred' I said sarcastically. 'Harry' Ginny said suddenly. 'You need to return the Quaffle.'

I sigh. 'Thanks to Fred, it's going to be a lot harder. But I'll do it.'

Hermione passed me my Nimbus 2000, and I took off again with the Quaffle. I soared higher and higher until I was back at the Quidditch pitch. The Ravenclaws, wearing sky-blue robes, were all huddled together, talking strategies, probably. The canary-yellow robed Hufflepuffs were racing each other.

'Hey!' I yell, and all of the Quidditch players turn around. 'Here's your Quaffle' I throw the bright red ball to the nearest person, a boy Ravenclaw Chaser. 'Hey, can you not do that again, please? It's not funny' a Hufflepuff girl said, twirling her Beater bat around in her hands. 'Yeah, that's taking away all of our fun for just your fun' a Ravenclaw girl said (I'm pretty sure she's the Keeper). 'I'm really sorry' I said, deciding that arguing and saying that Fred had been joking about me taking it for a laugh. 'That's alright' accepted the Hufflepuff Chaser. 'Just don't do it again.' 'I won't!' I said. 'Bye!'

I zoomed to the ground, where Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Fred, and George were all talking, still exchanging their point of view of the group dare.

'Okay' Ginny said. 'Let's go back to the castle.'

 ** _Overall POV_**

The 6 Truth or Dare players back up to Gryffindor Tower, because all of us were getting pretty cold. 'Dingleberry' Ron told the Fat Lady. 'You may enter' she said, swinging forward.

Everyone sat in their favourite armchairs. Next to the fire Hermione, on Hermione's right Ginny, on Ginny's other side Ron, next to Ron Harry, and the twins next to Harry.

Hermione got out yet another fresh piece of parchment, and on it wrote:

 _Truth or Dare_

 _Players: Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Fred, George_

 _Harry: 5 chickens_

 _Ron: 3 chickens_

 _Hermione: 3 chickens_

 _Ginny: 3 chickens_

 _Fred: 3 chickens_

 _George: 3 chickens_

'Harry's turn, I'm guessing?' asked Ron. 'Yeah' Hermione replied. Harry grinned, surveying everyone, deciding who to pick.

'I choose...'

 *****Thanks for reading! Please review! Any suggestions on truths/dares/double-dares/kisses/commands? Tell me! I've run out of truhts and dares to use, so if I get no suggestions I may have to end the story, and we don't want that happening!** **If you are a Hunger Games fan, please check out my fanfiction, Let the 70th Hunger Games begin! I know it's not as good as this fanfic, I was putting most of my efforts into this story rather than my Hunge Games story.**

 **Hope you guys are happy with this chapter :)**

 **Goodbye!*****


	10. I'm a little fairy princess!

*****Hello, Truth or Dare readers! I'm annairb7! 11 things I need to say first:**

 **1\. You should read the Philosopher's/Sorcerer's Stone and the Chamber of Secrets before reading this fanfiction**

 **2\. Ginny can speak in front of Harry and talk to him, and she still has a mega-crush on Harry**

 **3\. Set in the Christmas holidays of Harry's 2nd year (Chamber of Secrets book). Justin Finch-Fletchley and Nearly Headless Nick had been recently attacked**

 **4\. Please review and follow and whatever!**

 **5\. If you are a Hunger Games fan, please check out my fanfiction, Let the 70th Hunger Games begin!**

 **6\. I don't own Harry Potter, obviously. JK Rowling does!**

 **7\. Most of the dares are based off the dares my friends and I do at lunchtime at school. The extra rules added in here are also based off how we play Truth or Dare!**

 **8\. Thank you guys SO SO much for the support and reads and stuff. THANK YOU GUYS!**

 **9\. PLEASE suggest possible truths/dares/double-dares/kisses/commands/tortures! Me and my friends ran out of truths and dares, and we had a particularly disastrous game, so I don't have any truths or dares to use. Please suggest some, because otherwise I won't be able to continue the story :/**

 **10\. Apologies for a slow update... just back to school and I'm already behind on stuff**

 **11\. Anyone notice a typo last chapter in the bold words?**

'I choose...Hermione!' Harry said. 'Why me?' she sighed. 'Truth, dare, double-dare, kiss, command or torture?' Harry asked Hermione, ignoring her question. 'Hm...torture' Hermione replied. 'Haha, I didn't pick truth, Harry!'

Harry wasn't all that happy; he was dying to know what Hermione had to do on a double-dare! He groaned inwardly.

'Okay, fine. I pick...Fred. So Hermione, tickle or punch?' Harry asked her. 'Eh, tickle. Probably not the smartest idea, but no one else has picked tickle yet. How long do I get tickled for?' Hermione asked. '20 seconds, I think' Ginny said. 'Okay then!' cheerfully said Fred. 'Starting now!' Harry called.

Fred tickled Hermione's waist. She fell to the carpet, shrieking with laughter. Ron and George snorted quietly, while Harry and Ginny blocked their mouths so Hermione couldn't hear them laughing at her.

20 hilarious seconds later, Ginny called out 'Time's up!' Hermione lay on the ground, slowly recovering from being tickled. Fred hi-fived George, grinning. None of them had known Hermione was that ticklish.

'Your turn, Hermione' Ron chortled. 'Ginny, truth, dare, double-dare, kiss, command, or torture?' Hermione said, getting up and sitting back in her armchair as if nothing had happened. 'Hm...let's go for truth.'

 ** _Ginny's POV_**

Hermione looked thoughtful. 'Out of everyone currently playing Truth or Dare, excluding you, list everyone from most attractive to least attractive.'

I could feel myself go red. To me, most attractive was the boy with a lightning scar sitting 2 seats to my right. Think it's quite obvious that everyone knows the first name I'd say is 'Harry'.

But how was I meant to pick between Fred and George? I mean, they're completely identical! I mean, even their freckles are practically identical. It would be impossible to pick!

And Hermione. I'd have to say she's the least attractive of the lot. Hermione's hair is a nice shade of brown, but it's really wild-looking. Her teeth are larger than average. Hermione isn't ugly, it's just that's she's not all that attractive.

I can't say Hermione is the least attractive, though. She's a really good friend to me, and I doubt anyone would be happy if someone named them least attractive out of their own friends. Hermione had told me about how at her Muggle school people had bullied her a lot because of Hermione's appearance. Hermione hadn't told Harry or Ron, only me.

I didn't want to bring back bad memories for Hermione, so I said 'I chicken.' 'What?' Ron asked incredulously. 'That's like the easiest truth question _ever_!' 'I still chicken' I stubbornly say to Ron, crossing my arms.

Hermione got out the Truth or Dare parchment, and edited it. Now it said:

 _Truth or Dare_

 _Players: Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Fred, George_

 _Harry: 5 chickens_

 _Ron: 3 chickens_

 _Hermione: 3 chickens_

 _Ginny: 3 chickens - 2 chickens_

 _Fred: 3 chickens_

 _George: 3 chickens_

'My go' I announce. 'Ron, truth, dare, double-dare, kiss, command, or torture?' 'Double-dare with Harry' grinned Ron. Harry looked ready to explode with anger. 'That's like the 20th time you've picked me!' exasperatedly yelled Harry, elbowing Ron playfully, who was sitting on Harry's left. 'Meh' Ron replied.

What should I make Harry and Ron do? Hm...

'Oh!' I shouted, after about 30 seconds, causing everyone to jump. 'One of you has to piggyback the other. The person with someone on their back has to run from here to the Transfiguration classroom, touch the door, then get back here. No shortcuts. Meanwhile, the person on the back has to scream as loud as they can 'I'm a little fairy princess!' If they run into a teacher, for example Professor Sprout, they have to yell 'Hey, Professor Sprout, I'm a little fairy princess!' 1 chicken to the person on the back if they yell 'I'm a little fairy princess' as loud as they can, without stopping. 1 chicken also to the person with someone on their back if they can do it without giving up. They will have to keep the other person on their back if they are covering any distance, or no chicken to them. Person giving the piggyback is allowed to take breaks, as the Transfiguration classroom is pretty far away. Oh, and no detours to avoid teachers.'

I finished my speech to silence. Then 'Nice one, little sister!' Fred and George said together. 'This is going to be so funny!' Hermione giggled in an un-Hermione way. 'Oh no' whimpered Ron. Harry gulped.

'You two decide who is giving the piggyback, and who is riding' I grinned. 'Bags not giving the piggyback!' yelled Harry. 'What's 'bags'?' confusedly asked Ron, which was exactly what I was about to say, and judging by the twin's expression, they were about to say that as well.

'Um...well, it's kind of hard to explain' Harry admitted. 'But it means that I don't have to give you a piggyback!' 'What?!' shouted Ron. 'Unfair!'

Approximately 8 uneventful minutes later, Harry settled the argument by a round of Paper, Scissors, Rock, first to 3. 'Paper, Scissors, Rock' both of them chanted. Harry held out scissors, Ron rock. 'HA!' jubilantly screamed Ron. 'I win! You're giving me a piggyback!'

A couple of minutes later, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Fred, George, and I were standing outside Gryffindor Tower. Harry bent down, and Ron hopped on top. 'On your marks' I said. 'Get set...GO!'

 ** _Harry's POV_**

I walk down the empty hallway, Ron sitting on my back. 'I'm a little fairy princess!' he shouted. 'Louder!' encouraged Ginny. 'I'M A LITTLE FAIRY PRINCESS!' bellowed Ron. I stumbled a bit. That was so loud! Ron's screaming right in my ear!

'Giddyup!' yelled Ron, whacking my butt. 'RON!' I hollered, and I started to run down the stairs, so Ron would become unbalanced. 'Ahh! Harry, slow down!' screamed Ron. I could hear bursts of laughter from Hermione, Ginny, and the Weasley twins.

I kept walking down the empty hallways with Ron on my back, Ron yelling 'I'm a little fairy princess!' repeatedly. Ron was pretty heavy, but definitely not as heavy as Dudley. One time I had to carry Dudley all the way down to the pool when I was 8. Long story.

'Come on, Ron, louder!' Fred and George said together. 'I'M A LIT-' 'POTTER! WEASLEY! HOW DARE YOU?!'

'It's Professor McGonagall!' whispered Hermione horror-struck, and Hermione, Ginny, Fred and George ducked into a small passageway pretending to be a wall, leaving an embarrassed and slightly terrified Harry and Ron, and an extremely mad Transfiguration teacher.

'What are you doing? I am at loss for words! I'm ashamed that you two would do such a thing, piggybacking one another as you screamed things down corridors. Potter, Weasley, I thought you two would be more responsible than to do something like this. 20 points off Gryffindor!'

Professor McGonagall's tirade went on for ages, while all Ron and I could do is stand (or in Ron's case, sit) in silence. Finally, we were allowed to go. To be a little less suspicious, we walked down the rest of the corridor without piggybacking or shrieking 'I'm a little fairy princess!' When we were out of McGonagall's sight, Ron hopped on my back again.

Hermione, Ginny, Fred, and George appeared right behind us. 'Hey' greeted Ginny. 'Wow, thanks for the help' Ron sourly said. 'No problem' the twins said in unison. 'Anyway, you're nearly there!' Hermione encouraged.

We all marched down deserted corridors. Carrying Ron was really hard, now. He seemed to get heavier by the second. I was practically staggering down hallways, beads of sweat running down my neck. Ron now felt like an immensely heavy bag full of boulders that could only say 'I'm a little fairy princess!'

Panting, we finally reached the Transfiguration classroom. I touched the door. 'Done' I announced, leaning against the wall for support. I felt so drained, so tired. My muscles were on fire. Black spots were dancing around in my eyes.

'Not yet' Ginny said. 'You need to piggyback Ron back.' 'What!' I protested. 'Can we switch, so I yell 'I'm a little fairy princess?'

'Nope' cheerfully replied Ginny.

10 excruciatingly painful minutes, a million 'I'm a little fairy princess' s, a sprained ankle and 40 points from Gryffindor later, I collapsed in my favourite squashy armchair, breathing deeply. 'Chicken to me, and a chicken to Harry!' celebrated Ron. Easy for Ron to celebrate, he wasn't the one carrying a person from Gryffindor Tower all the way to the Transfiguration class and back! 'Nu uh' denied Ginny. Ron stopped mid-sentence in his gloating and celebrating. For a moment, there was silence. 'What?' I asked in confusion. 'Ron, you don't get a chicken, because you stopped yelling 'I'm a little fairy princess' when Snape walked past. Harry, after McGonagall yelled at the two of you, you stopped piggybacking Ron for a minute. Therefore, neither of you get chickens' explained Hermione, while Ginny grinned evilly.

'WHAT?!' Ron and I hollered. We both burst into arguments. 'That's completely unfair-' '-come on, did you want Snape to murder me? I mean, seriously-' '-a sprained ankle for nothing?! That's so stupid-' '-I mortally embarrassed myself for _nothing_ -' 'McGonagall and the rest took 60 points in total from Gryffindor for no reason-' '-Ginny, I hate you! You always have some sneaky-' '-how would _you_ feel if you got ripped off like that-' 'STOP!' boldly shouted Hermione over the din. 'You guys broke the rules, fair is fair. Done. Now Ron, it's your turn.'

Hm. I wonder who he's going to pick. Definitely NOT me! (Yeah right. Please.)

'Harry, truth-' 'Double-dare with you' 'Hermione, is Harry allowed to pick the darer?' 'Yes, Ron.' 'Unfair!' 'Ron!' Ginny said. 'That's the rules. Now pick a double-dare for you and Harry.'

I smiled to myself. I knew if I picked Ron, he would choose an easy dare for us.

'Harry, we have to shake hands. Half a chicken each if we do' grinned Ron. 'No chicken prize' Fred protested. 'Ron, you just gave yourself an easy dare, no prize' George agreed. 'Fine' huffed Ron. 'No prize.'

I leant to my left and extended my right hand. Ron took it, and we shook. 'Done' Ron proudly announced. Hermione rolled her eyes, the twins facepalmed, and Ginny tutted impatiently.

'Harry, your turn' Hermione said commandingly. 'Wait' I interrupted. 'Can I go down to the hospital wing to fix my ankle?'

 ** _Overall POV_**

After a quick visit to the hospital wing, where Madam Pomfrey fixed Harry's ankle in a heartbeat, the 6 travelled back to Gryffindor Tower. Once they were all sitting in their favourite armchairs, Harry had his turn.

'I choose...'

 *****Thanks for reading! Please review! Any suggestions on truths/dares/double-dares/kisses/commands? Tell me! I've run out of truhts and dares to use, so if I get no suggestions I may have to end the story, and we don't want that happening!** **If you are a Hunger Games fan, please check out my fanfiction, Let the 70th Hunger Games begin! I know it's not as good as this fanfic, I was putting most of my efforts into this story rather than my Hunge Games story.**

 **Hope you guys are happy with this chapter :)**

 **Goodbye!*****


End file.
